Philippines
"This time, I will be king! Time to BE POWERFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!" -Philippines to his servant Palau 'Philippines, '''known to many as the cruel ruler of 1987, was the third oldest after the Earth formed. He is the biological father of Florida and ex-husband of North Carolina. He is the retired first king of the Western Pacific, jealous of his older brother New York and ruled the Western Pacific via an election. He was the colleague of North Carolina, until a tragedy happened. The reason why North Carolina taunts Hurricane Florence because Philippines' full name was '''Philip Florencio. '''King Philip named the Philippines after him. Lots of events happened in the Philippines, but nothing more than events of storms affected the mainland country. As In living near the tropical equator he developed a resistance in strong typhoons, especially during the ber-months. The Philippines were rich in culture, and their personal weather agency, the PAGASA, names storms that form or enter their Philippine Area of Responsibility, and also the Philippines is located in the Ring of Fire, which makes him susceptible to earthquakes. Philippines was always abusive of his power, even going too far to active the Madden-Julian Oscillation in 2014, almost even losing against the Eastern Pacific, despite his mother living there. California died on 2000, even though the basin was separate, Philippines was so sad for her death, and Mexico remained in the Eastern Pacific. As a child, Philippines was closer to his mother as New York was closer to his father. Now with Mexico in the Eastern Pacific and second basin to be active, he challenged Mexico, who he blamed to have killed her. Origins The 2nd born son of Greenland and California and always jealous of his big brother New York, he strived to do the best. Even the time he was appointed as king, nobody ever loved him, as New York ruled the Atlantic long before Guam was activated in 1900. He is the third oldest from Guam and Japan, who were in relation his older cousins. Deaths As supposed to be near the equator, Philippines died many times, for over 100+ years of storms hitting him, and his first recorded death was on 1987, when Philippines was getting too cruel for the world, and Guam decided to take him down via Typhoon Nina (Sisang) in 1987. His second death was on November 1995, when Typhoon Angela (Rosing) struck the same place as Nina 7 years earlier. His third death was on 1998 after Typhoon Zeb (Iliang) and Typhoon Babs (Loleng) made super typhoon landfalls on him. His fourth death was on 2004, when Typhoon Nanmadol blew the final punch after getting hit by Typhoon Muifa, Merbok and Winnie. 2 years later, he was killed by Xangsane, Cimaron, chebi and Durian, and 3 years later, the last recorded death, Philippines had multiple blows from Ketsana, Parma, Lupit and Mirinae. In 2014, Philippines managed to escape the clutches of death from Typhoon Hagupit, the brother of Haiyan, which he used a death speech on. He was also almost killed by Typhoon Mangkhut (nicknamed: Mango Cut into Pieces) from a direct category 5 landfall in the Isabela provinces in Extreme Northern Luzon. Notable traits: * As supposed to be hit by many strong storms, over the years Philippines developed a resistance against powerful storms, which was inherited by his son Florida. * Palawan in the Southern Luzon region looks a lot like Florida, and is what he also inherited, the shape of Palawan. * The tips of Northern Luzon looks like a crown, in relation to his former time as king of the Western Pacific. * North Carolina thinks that Florence is a Trojan horse by Philippines to make her his. Memorable Quotes: * ''Come see Carol, its written in the stars!" * Tell me I am adored! * "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" * "Now we're all male here, how sad!" * That liar, he must know who I am! * Just dance! * Nothing. Category:SMS' Characters Category:Male Characters